keshiheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown (v2)
The contestants that have chosen a safe hole in 'Final Fall' follow the underground tunnel and come out the pipe in front of the castle. They then go and board a motorised cart each (or, if there are a lot of contestants through, some must share a cart). Each cart has a paper ring on the front, and every contestant is armed with water pistol. On the opposite side of the "car park" to the contestants are the guards. They share five carts of their own, which also have a ring on the front. There are usually two or three guards in one cart, and every guard has a water pistol. There is one other cart on the guards' side – Takeshi's cart. Takeshi's cart is much bigger than everyone else's, but also has a ring on the front. The water pistol in this cart is also much bigger and much more powerful than the others. On Tani's command the game begins, and the contestants and guards drive into battle. The contestants' aim is to break the ring on the front of Takeshi's cart with their water pistols, but they need to avoid having their ring broken in the process. The guards try to stop the contestants succeeding by aiming at their rings. If a contestant's ring is broken they are out of the game, and have to stop. The contestants can fight back though. If they break a ring on guards' cart, that cart has to stop. If a contestant manages to break the ring on the front of Takeshi's cart, the contestant, and Tani, wins the game. But if all the contestants have their rings broken it's the end of the game, and Tani and his army have lost. In the later episodes, the water pistols and rings are replaced with laser guns and sensors. Instead of having a bigger gun, Takeshi's cart now has two regular laser guns. Exactly the same rules as before apply. If a sensor on the front of a cart gets hit, the cart goes up in smoke, and they're out of the game. Again, the contestants have to aim for the sensor on the front of Takeshi's cart. If they manage to hit it the contestant, and Tani, wins the game. But if the guards hit all the contestant's sensors first, Tani and his army have lost. In the laser version, Tani also takes part in his own special cart. If he manages to hit Takeshi's sensor, without having his own sensor hit first, the game is won. In family and couples' specials, both contestants in a pair ride in the same cart. One of them drives, while the other shoots. Takeshi sometimes tries out different tactics. For example, only sending in one cart at a time, sending out a guard dressed as a cart (complete with sensor and laser gun) to run around shooting, and even sitting in an aeroplane high in the air. When Takeshi is in his plane, he can shoot the contestants' sensors down on the ground with his laser gun, but he doesn't have a sensor himself so cannot be stopped. As always, the contestants have to aim for the sensor on his usual big cart, which is still being driven around below, to win. ShowdownEp5.jpg|Episode 5 (S2 EP3) *6* ShowdownEp6.jpg|Episode 6 (S3 EP9) *3* ShowdownEp7.jpg|Episode 7 (S2 EP4) *4* ShowdownEp8.jpg|Episode 8 (S3 EP10) *5* ShowdownEp9.jpg|Episode 9 (S2 EP5) *5* ShowdownEp10.jpg|Episode 10 (S3 EP11) *4* ShowdownEp11.jpg|Episode 11 (S2 EP6) *15* ShowdownEp12.jpg|Episode 12 (S1 EP32) *5* ShowdownEp13.jpg|Episode 13 (S3 EP12) *6* ShowdownEp14.jpg|Episode 14 (S3 EP13) *5* ShowdownEp15.jpg|Episode 15 (S3 EP14) *9* ShowdownEp16.jpg|Episode 16 (S3 EP15) *6* ShowdownEp17.jpg|Episode 17 (Special 6) *?* ShowdownEp18.jpg|Episode 18 (S3 EP16) *3* ShowdownEp19.jpg|Episode 19 (S3 EP17) *7* ShowdownEp20.jpg|Episode 20 (S3 EP18) *9* ShowdownEp21.jpg|Episode 21 (S3 EP19) *4* ShowdownEp22.jpg|Episode 22 (S3 EP20) *1* ShowdownEp23.jpg|Episode 23 (S3 EP21) *3* ShowdownEp24.jpg|Episode 24 (S3 EP22) *3* ShowdownEp25.jpg|Episode 25 (S3 EP23) *5* ShowdownEp26.jpg|Episode 26 (S3 EP24) *8* ShowdownEp27.jpg|Episode 27 (S3 EP25) *9* ShowdownEp28.jpg|Episode 28 (Special 5) *10* ShowdownEp29.jpg|Episode 29 (S2 EP7) *6* ShowdownEp30.jpg|Episode 30 (S2 EP8) *8* ShowdownEp31.jpg|Episode 31 (S2 EP9) *10* ShowdownEp32.jpg|Episode 32 (S2 EP10) *5* ShowdownEp33.jpg|Episode 33 (S2 EP11) *6* ShowdownEp34.jpg|Episode 34 (S2 EP12) *5* ShowdownEp35.jpg|Episode 35 (S2 EP13) *4* ShowdownEp36.jpg|Episode 36 (S1 EP33) *3* ShowdownEp37.jpg|Episode 37 (S2 EP14) *5* ShowdownEp38.jpg|Episode 38 (S2 EP15) *2* ShowdownEp39.jpg|Episode 39 (S2 EP16) *10* ShowdownEp40.jpg|Episode 40 (S2 EP17) *4* ShowdownEp41.jpg|Episode 41 (Special 2) *16* ShowdownEp42.jpg|Episode 42 (S2 EP18) *3* ShowdownEp43.jpg|Episode 43 (S2 EP19) *6* ShowdownEp44.jpg|Episode 44 (S2 EP20) *9* ShowdownEp45.jpg|Episode 45 (S3 EP26) *8* ShowdownEp46.jpg|Episode 46 (S2 EP21) *4* ShowdownEp47.jpg|Episode 47 (S3 EP27) *10* ShowdownEp48.jpg|Episode 48 (S2 EP22) *2* ShowdownEp49.jpg|Episode 49 (S3 EP28) *9* ShowdownEp50.jpg|Episode 50 (S2 EP23) *5* ShowdownEp51.jpg|Episode 51 (S3 EP29) *7* ShowdownEp52.jpg|Episode 52 (S2 EP24) *3* ShowdownEp53.jpg|Episode 53 (S3 EP30) *8* ShowdownEp54.jpg|Episode 54 (S2 EP25) *2* ShowdownEp55.jpg|Episode 55 (S4 EP1) *5* ShowdownEp56.jpg|Episode 56 (S2 EP26) *8* ShowdownEp57.jpg|Episode 57 (S4 EP2) *4* ShowdownEp58.jpg|Episode 58 (S2 EP27) *7* ShowdownEp59.jpg|Episode 59 (S4 EP3) *8* ShowdownEp60.jpg|Episode 60 (S2 EP28) *5* ShowdownEp61.jpg|Episode 61 (S4 EP4) *5* ShowdownEp62.jpg|Episode 62 (Special 1) *?* ShowdownEp63.jpg|Episode 63 (S2 EP29) *9* ShowdownEp64.jpg|Episode 64 (S4 EP5) *4* ShowdownEp65.jpg|Episode 65 (S2 EP30) *7* ShowdownEp66.jpg|Episode 66 (S4 EP6) *5* ShowdownEp67.jpg|Episode 67 (S3 EP1) *3* ShowdownEp68.jpg|Episode 68 (S4 EP7) *5* ShowdownEp69.jpg|Episode 69 (S3 EP2) *9* ShowdownEp70.jpg|Episode 70 (S4 EP8) *8* ShowdownEp71.jpg|Episode 71 (S3 EP3) *4* ShowdownEp72.jpg|Episode 72 (S4 EP9) *5* ShowdownEp73.jpg|Episode 73 (Special 7) *6* ShowdownEp74.jpg|Episode 74 (S3 EP4) *3* ShowdownEp75.jpg|Episode 75 (S1 EP34) *17* ShowdownEp76.jpg|Episode 76 (S4 EP10) *4* ShowdownEp77.jpg|Episode 77 (S3 EP5) *3* ShowdownEp78.jpg|Episode 78 (S4 EP22) *7* ShowdownEp79.jpg|Episode 79 (S3 EP6) *3* ShowdownEp80.jpg|Episode 80 (S4 EP11) *5* ShowdownEp81.jpg|Episode 81 (S4 EP12) *5* ShowdownEp82.jpg|Episode 82 (S4 EP13) *3* ShowdownEp83.jpg|Episode 83 (S1 EP35) *4* ShowdownEp84.jpg|Episode 84 (S1 EP36) *6* ShowdownEp85.jpg|Episode 85 (S1 EP31) *5* ShowdownEp86.jpg|Episode 86 (Special 3) *9* ShowdownEp87.jpg|Episode 87 (S1 EP4) *7* ShowdownEp88.jpg|Episode 88 (S4 EP16) *6* ShowdownEp89.jpg|Episode 89 (S1 EP6) *8* Showdown.png|Episode 90 (S1 EP1) *5* ShowdownEp91.jpg|Episode 91 (S1 EP5) *6* ShowdownEp92.jpg|Episode 92 (S1 EP3) *5* ShowdownEp93.jpg|Episode 93 (S1 EP2) *5* ShowdownEp94.jpg|Episode 94 (S1 EP7) *6* ShowdownEp95.jpg|Episode 95 (S1 EP8) *5* ShowdownEp96.jpg|Episode 96 (S1 EP37) *6* ShowdownEp97.jpg|Episode 97 (S1 EP9) *5* ShowdownEp98.jpg|Episode 98 (S1 EP38) *5* ShowdownEp99.jpg|Episode 99 (S1 EP39) *8* ShowdownEp100.jpg|Episode 100 (S1 EP10) *6* ShowdownEp102.jpg|Episode 102 (S4 EP17) *6* ShowdownEp103.jpg|Episode 103 (S4 EP18) *7* ShowdownEp104.jpg|Episode 104 (S1 EP11) *7* ShowdownEp105.jpg|Episode 105 (S1 EP40) *4* ShowdownEp106.jpg|Episode 106 (Unaired) *13* ShowdownEp107.jpg|Episode 107 (S1 EP12) *2* ShowdownEp108.jpg|Episode 108 (S1 EP13) *2* ShowdownEp109.jpg|Episode 109 (S1 EP14) *4* ShowdownEp110.jpg|Episode 110 (S1 EP15) *5* ShowdownEp111.jpg|Episode 111 (S1 EP16) *6* ShowdownEp112.jpg|Episode 112 (S1 EP17) *7* ShowdownEp113.jpg|Episode 113 (S1 EP18) *6* ShowdownEp114.jpg|Episode 114 (S4 EP19) *4* ShowdownEp115.jpg|Episode 115 (S1 EP19) *3* ShowdownEp116.jpg|Episode 116 (Special 8) *5* ShowdownEp117.jpg|Episode 117 (S1 EP20) *9* ShowdownEp118.jpg|Episode 118 (S1 EP21) *7* ShowdownEp119.jpg|Episode 119 (S1 EP22) *2* ShowdownEp120.jpg|Episode 120 (S1 EP23) *7* ShowdownEp121.jpg|Episode 121 (S1 EP24) *5* ShowdownEp122.jpg|Episode 122 (S1 EP25) *1* ShowdownEp123.jpg|Episode 123 (S1 EP26) *6* ShowdownEp124.jpg|Episode 124 (S1 EP27) *6* ShowdownEp125.jpg|Episode 125 (S1 EP28) *4* ShowdownEp126.jpg|Episode 126 (S1 EP29) *3* ShowdownEp127.jpg|Episode 127 (S1 EP30) *10* ShowdownEp130.jpg|Episode 130 (Special 4) *5* Takeshi's Castle Thailand see Showdown (Takeshi's Castle Thailand) Takeshi's Castle Indonesia see Showdown (Takeshi's Castle Indonesia) Category:Games Category:Ending Games